sith_preservationfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Brenton Kilgrath
Background: "I have one rule, everybody fights. No one quits. Or I'll shoot you myself" - Kilgrath briefing the crew of The Agamemnon. Brenton Kilgrath was born in the year 3691 BBY in Kaas City to a military family. His father was a Colonel in the Imperial Army, so it came as shock when he joined the Imperial Naval Academy. Kilgrath struggled with his studies but excelled in practical training, able to think on is feet and come up with daring yet successful strategies. He served as an Imperial Naval Officer during the Great Galactic War, Cold War and Galactic War. In his youth he was boastful and aggressive which resulted in a few brawls in Kaas City cantinas. The news of his mother's passing hit him hard and developed a drinking problem. Which nearly got him killed one faithful day but a stroke of luck turned it into one of the greatest moments of his career. Kilgrath had been waiting two months for a posting and therefore had after fourteen hour long drinking spree knocked into a superior officer. "I don't like you!" - Kilgrath "Don't mind him, sir He's drunk" - One of Kilgrath's friends "When I drink, I say my mind" - Kilgrath "You do what you do best" - Officer "I don't consider drinking what I do best" - Kilgrath "Fools learn. By Experience" - Officer "Your Funeral" - Kilgrath. "Ha. Look after him. we need that kind of suicidal bravery" - Officer That is how Brenton Kilgrath met Rycus Kilran. The following day he received his first posting. He served as a Lieutenant aboard the Gage-Class Transport Imperial Sovereign. ''Though it was only a transport ship he was happy. He stopped drinking. He learnt much from his Commander officer, Captain Wifrun Hardgen. Aboard the ''Imperial Sovereign ''was where he saw his first action. 3667 BBY It was a routine transport mission taking supplies to troops in the outer-rim. They were waiting at the rendezvous point for their escort of Destroyers, when they were ambushed by two Thranta-Class Corvettes. The ''Imperial Sovereign ''was hopelessly outgunned. They tried to escape into hyperspace but their hyperdrive was the reps first target. A second salvo landed near the bridge and knocked Captian Hardgen unconscious. The Republic ships contacted the ''Imperial Sovereign. '' "This is Captain Tacturn Aubrey of the ''Benfold Blue contacting the commanding officer Imperial Transport Vessel." "This is Lieutenant Brenton Kilgrath. Acting Commanding officer of The Imperial Sovereign. i am fully prepared to accepted your surrender captian." "I''f you do not surrender you will be destroyed." '' "I was hoping you'd say that." '' Kilgrath ordered the ''Imperial Sovereign ''to attack. Focusing fire upon the bridge of the ''Benfold Blue. ''Through his daring command kept his ship in the fight and managed to cripple the ''Benfold Blue ''before reinforcements arrived. In recognition of his actions he was promoted to the rank of Captain and given his first command, The Terminus-Class Destroyer ''Agamemnon. ''In 3665 he participated in the the fierce fighting over Hoth. Kilgrath even boarded a republic cruiser capturing vital information. He personally led the company of marines aboard, for which he was promoted to Commodore. During the battle he was wounded by an explosion, which left his face scarred and his right ear was permanently damaged. Whilst he was on medical leave he met his future wife Mildran. They married two years after they met and she later gave birth to a son Jerdnik Kilgrath, who follow in his fathers footsteps and join the Imperial Navy. Towards the end of the war Kilgrath was prompted to the rank of Vice-Admiral and given command of The Harrower-Class Dreadnought ''Conqueror. ''In 3653 BBY he participated in The Sacking of Coruscant. Little happened for him during The Cold War (3653 BBY - 3642 BBY). However when the Galactic War started in 3642 BBY Kilgrath was promoted to the rank of Admiral and command of The Dreadnought ''Leviathan. ''His son even severed under him as a Lieutenant during The Invasion of Belsavis and Battle of Corellia. Both father and son commanded their own vessel during the Battle of Ilum. In 3639 BBY Admiral Kigrath became an Imperial Naval Liaison officer to the Sith Lord Darth Nexuth aboard his flagship ''The Preservator. ''This would be Kilgrath's final command as he was sadly killed in combat during The Battle of Ashfall Pass 3637 BBY valiantly going down with the ship as the crew and troops evacuated. This was made all the more tragic by the fact that the day before the battle he had received news of the birth of his grandaughter Tilia Kilgrath. Personality: Kilgrath was extremely courageous throughout his prestigious career, he would never risk the lives of crew in a situation he would not risk his own. Particular in his youth he possessed this suicidal bravery with earned him admiration even from sith. He was one of the few imperial officers who could openly challenge a sith's orders and come out on top. All he ever asked of his men was that they give it their all in service of the Empire. Skills and Abilities Brenton Kilgrath was an excellent naval strategist and one of the most capable commanders in the Imperial Navy. The suicidal bravery was actually a clever tactical ploy which he used to deadly effect countless times. He was possessed some skill with blasters but his was his bravery, leadership and fast mind which made him a formidable foe. Commands: ''Imperial Sovereign - ''Gage-Class Transport (A.C.O) - 3367 BBY - 3367 BBY ''Agamemnon - ''Terminus-Class Destroyer - 3665 BBY - 3655 BBY ''Conqueror - Harrower-Class Dreadnought - 3655 BBY - 3648 BBY Leviathan - Harrower-Class Dreadnought - 3643 BBY - 3639 BBY Preservator - Harrower-Class Dreadnought - 3639 BBY - 3637 BBY (KIA) Legacy Admiral Brenton Kilgrath's legacy lives through the career of son Captain Jerdnik Kilgrath, who is currently the commanding officer of the imperial destroyer ''Revenge. ''His grandchildren also carry the legacy of a war hero. But not only that, his tactics are being taught to the next batch of Imperial Naval officers. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Background